


修女3

by Kimneapple



Category: GOT7
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimneapple/pseuds/Kimneapple





	修女3

朴珍荣面相所有观看的Alpha权贵们，介绍本次驯演的内容:“各位绅士们，本次驯演是崔荣宰教士和他驯化的小omega一起，这个omega是第一次驯演，希望绅士们能满意!”

 

“哼，每次都是一样的屁话，老子好久都没感受过年轻时候的快乐了!”在场的权贵们显然对朴珍荣的话半信半疑的。

 

“这次是斑斑，各位。”段宜恩声音低沉地说。

 

“斑斑!”

 

“那个小美人儿?”

 

“是呀是呀！进修道院一年了院长都舍不得放出来，最近犯事了才……”

 

全场的贵族Alpha们都讨论起这位神秘的omega，场子一下热闹了起来。

 

“驯演开始吧！”段宜恩站起来发令。

 

台下的其他修女们就起立唱圣歌。真是可笑，做着如此肮脏的勾当却还搞得像做礼拜一样神圣!王嘉尔一边唱着圣歌一般在心里发出蔑视。

 

在歌声中，崔荣宰穿着黑色的教服，拿着带刺的铁鞭走出来，然后就是四个强壮的轿夫抬着一个身穿镂空黑蕾丝的omega出来，那位omega坐在那把特制的轿子上表情非常痛苦，因为那把特制的轿子其实是一个性刑具，冰冷的铁棒正插在omega细嫩的小穴里来回翻搅。

 

“斑斑!”金有谦瞪大了眼睛，眼泪一下子就流了出来，他还是不敢相信和自己相处了一年的好朋友就要被当成权贵们的性玩具，只是因为说了实话而已。

 

斑斑被四个壮汉放下了轿子，当小穴从铁棒上一点点拔开，斑斑痛呼着的时候，台下的观众们却在拍手叫好。斑斑被他们放下来跪在地上，下身没有穿任何衣物，只有身上挂着一件黑蕾丝（18MAMA那件想象一下），屁股被对向台下的权贵们。

 

崔荣宰走到斑斑面前停下，开始释放自己辣椒味的信息素，让斑斑强制发情。崔荣宰虽然也是年轻的alpha，但信息素却尤其强烈，又因为是辣椒味，显然加快了斑斑发情的速度。

 

要说为什么不选已经在发情期的omega来驯演而每次都要强制发情，那就是贵族们的恶趣味了，他们想看着omega逐渐臣服，瘙痒难耐的窘迫样子，好满足内心的暴虐因子。

 

果然，斑斑一会儿就全身燥热，自己动手抚摸着自己的身体，在地上翻滚着，他覆盆子味道的信息素也开始使劲地往外冒。

 

崔荣宰的辣椒味刺激得让在场的omega修女们都相互帮助着捂住了对方的口鼻以免也被迫发情。本来就对辣椒味极其敏感的王嘉尔更是严重，他瘫在金有谦怀里，使劲捂住自己的鼻子，金有谦一边用面纱努力裹紧自己的脸使自己不被影响，一边用手帮王嘉尔捂住口鼻。

 

“这信息素好特别，太好闻了，院长让调香师来一点吧！崔教士那个味道我们这些老家伙可受不了。”一位长期资助修道院的alpha走到段宜恩那里说。

 

他说的自然是斑斑的覆盆子味信息素。

 

“调香师!”段宜恩话毕，调香师就冲向驯演场中央去取斑斑的体液。

 

“崔教士。”调香师在胸口比划一个十字。

 

“明白!”崔荣宰知道自己要让斑斑配合取香。而最好的香料一定是来自生殖腔的热液。

 

调香师拿出一个特制的有着细长管子的容器，和一堆用于加热的烛台还有火匙，把管子放在上面烧了一会儿，再用冷的果酒浇在上面给瓶子表面降温，然后把烧着的火匙放入瓶子里烧了一会儿取出，用一个小木塞密封了瓶口。

 

接下来就轮到崔荣宰来打开斑斑的生殖腔了。

 

后穴已经非常湿滑，崔荣宰直接把性器整根没入斑斑体内开始冲撞，试图打开生殖腔，每撞一下斑斑就发出一下带着哭腔的呻吟，在场的alpha们都被这美妙的声音迷住了。

 

刺激的辣椒味混着淡甜的覆盆子味在驯演场炸开来，alpha们都贪婪得吸食着那带着丝丝甘甜却让人着迷的拥有高贵气息的覆盆子味信息素。

 

“有……有谦，我……我好像……发情了。”王嘉尔在金有谦怀里蹭着，黑色的袍子下已经湿了一大片。王嘉尔虽然比金有谦大了一岁，但分化得晚，根本不会控制信息素，也没有什么免疫力，于是还是意外发情了。

 

“可是，现在神甫们都忙着驯演怎么办?你快收收信息素，不然被台上的老家伙们发现就惨了。”金有谦取下自己的面纱裹紧王嘉尔的后颈腺体，以免信息素暴露得过快。

 

“不行，在这里待着不是事儿，嘉尔哥，我带你偷溜!”金有谦打横抱着王嘉尔，趁权贵们正在欣赏调香高潮的时候溜进了驯演场的地下室。

 

驯演场只有一个大门供进出，为的就是不让漏网之鱼逃走，多一个omega玩是一个。金有谦肯定不敢带着王嘉尔往大门跑，因为那样必须穿过权贵和院长的视线，但好歹在修道院待了两年，驯演场的构造也比较熟悉了。于是金有谦抱着王嘉尔溜进了观众席下的地下室。

 

地下室的密封性还算好，外面混乱的信息素味道没有飘进来，王嘉尔在这里稍微平复了一些。但地下室只有微弱的几盏煤油灯燃烧着，昏暗至极，连床也没有，只有破烂不堪的草席，金有谦小心地把王嘉尔放在草席上，拉着他的手，“哥，好点没?”

 

王嘉尔虚弱地点点头，眼皮上都沾着汗珠，“痒，有谦……好痒……”王嘉尔不自觉地用屁股蹭着草席，把布制的黑袍都蹭破了，露出来殷红的臀肉，椰奶味的信息素在地下室里蔓延开来。

 

“哥，或许，或许我可以帮帮你?”金有谦压低了嗓子说道，嗓音带上了自己从未有过的情欲，其实看见王嘉尔的第一眼他就在幻想，自己要是alpha该多好，他一定不收王嘉尔任何嫁妆，因为自己也一无所有，就这样带着王嘉尔离开修道院，然后浪迹天涯。只可惜，自己也是要臣服在别人身下的omega，他想，omega之间也是可以互助的吧!

 

金有谦解开王嘉尔的衣物，把衣服铺在草席上避免粗糙的草席刮破王嘉尔的皮肤。

 

取下围在脖子上的面纱的一刻时，浓烈的椰奶味一下子窜出来，整个地下室都是王嘉尔甜腻的气息。

 

金有谦虽然也是omega ，但特别喜欢这种味道，因为那是他小时候梦寐以求想去大海边喝的椰奶的味道。他握住王嘉尔的粉色肉茎，按朴珍荣教给他的技巧认真套弄着，王嘉尔还从来没被别人用手抚慰过，上次林在范只是粗暴地直接撞进自己的后穴，根本没有搭理前面可怜的小东西，王嘉尔在金有谦富有技巧的撸动中很快释放出了一波精液。

 

金有谦像是着迷般嗅闻着手里椰奶味的精液，“嘉尔哥，你真的好香啊！舒服一些了吗？”

 

“嗯，但是，有谦……后面还是……还是好难受……”王嘉尔扭动着说。

 

“金有谦!小婊子躲到这里来吃独食了?”

 

身后极有攻击性的胡桃夹子味alpha信息素猛烈地释放着，金有谦一下子软了骨头，倒在草席上。

 

“还是让我来教你怎么让骚气的小omega舒服吧!”

 

“珍……珍荣哥!”金有谦倒在草席上，被朴珍荣捏着下巴被迫与他对视。

 

“看来你很想念我的驯化了是吧，等上面崔教士完事，就来和我一起教训你们两个不听话的小婊子。”朴珍荣甩开金有谦的脸，又恶狠狠地盯着一旁浑身赤裸潮红的王嘉尔。


End file.
